


Tình Yêu Di Căn Như Ung Thư

by Cheshire_Bui, thegirl_gcat



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Honestly though so is Nate, M/M, Translation | Vietnamese, Wade Wilson is a human disaster, but seriously this may have been the gayest movie I've ever seen, it was an experience and a fucking half, ryan PLEASE read this, truly we are blessed to be living in twentygayteen
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Bui/pseuds/Cheshire_Bui, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: Cable cho rằng Wade sở hữu tâm thức gợi cảm và đẹp đẽ nhất gã từng biết. Chỉ là thật đáng xấu hổ làm sao nó lại gắn kết cùng nhân cách của cậu ta.Hay:Cable học cách sống chung với đống rắc rối nóng bỏng tên là Wade Wilson.





	Tình Yêu Di Căn Như Ung Thư

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chipofftheoldblock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipofftheoldblock/gifts).
  * A translation of [He Grows On You, Like Cancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954277) by [chipofftheoldblock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipofftheoldblock/pseuds/chipofftheoldblock). 



> Người dịch fic này không phải mình mà là bạn Ché, mình chỉ beta thôi nha.

Trên thang điểm quyết định tồi tệ từ 1 đến 10, Cable xếp lựa chọn cứu mạng Wade Wilson và mắc kẹt vĩnh viễn ở quá khứ ở vị trí xấp xỉ trên dưới trăm mốt. 

Một cú nổ lớn khiến mặt đất gầm lên, và gã nghiến răng kèn kẹt. Đẩy mức xếp hạng tồi tệ vọt lên vị trí chót vót trên hàng trăm.

“Cable! Ê!” Wade, núp quanh chỗ này. Đứng cheo leo trên nóc mái toà nhà kế bên, vẫy vẫy hai tay cao quá đầu và cho dù cậu ta có đeo nguyên chiếc mặt nạ vào đi chăng nữa, Cable vẫn _cảm_ được nụ cười ngu ngốc nở toe toét trên mặt cậu ấy. “Anh có thấy cú đó không?”    

“Tổ sư mày, mặt lờ!” Gã gào lại.

Nhiệm vụ bí mật cái đít gã ấy. Wade đã nói, _Thui nèo, Cable, nó sẽ vui lắm ó, tất cả những gì tụi mình cần làm là hạ một thằng trùm bé con con và thế là chúng mình được giả tiền nà_. Rồi thằng trùm bé con con ấy – té ra lại là tên đầu lĩnh tội phạm lớn nhất New York, và kể cả khi Cable có thể hơi lạ lẫm với thời đại này, thì gã cảm thấy tội phạm muôn nơi đều giống nhau y hệt. Chúng nó đéo thích bị nổ cái bùm.

Đúng lúc ấy, cánh cửa trên nóc mái chỗ Wade mở tung và bọn lính vác theo súng ống cỡ lớn lao tủa lên trên nóc mái và khai hoả. “Cái đéo gì - ” Wade ngã lăn ra ngay khi Cable nép về phía sau tường.

 Thêm nhiều hoả lực. Wade kêu nấc lên và chửi thề lần nữa, Cable hơi nhếch miệng cười. Có lẽ công việc này cũng đáng đấy chứ.  

“Chúng nó bắn _mông_ tôi nè, Cable.” Wade rền rĩ sau đấy. “Tôi có một cái lỗ ở bờ mông bên trái. Và đó còn là bờ mông đẹp hơn nữa chứ – Nhỡ đâu nó biến dạng hoài luôn thì sao?”   

Lúc này đây họ đang quay trở về biệt thự. Khi họ quay về, máu văng tè le và trây trét bẩn thỉu, Colossus nhìn cả hai người họ bằng ánh mắt không hài lòng  (“Khuyến khích Wade là điều không nên đâu, Cable ạ” Anh ta nói, nhăn mày nhìn xuống Wade. Wade trả lại anh ta một nụ cười nhăn nhăn nhở nhở, cũng thời điểm đó lỗ đạn thủng khắp người cậu ấy) và lùa thẳng họ đi tắm rửa. Cable đã cố tìm một chỗ nào đó yên tĩnh trong biệt thự, tránh xa khỏi Wade, nhưng việc tên đó luôn có cách để tìm ra được gã thật khả nghi đến đáng kinh ngạc. Và giờ đây họ lại cùng ngồi cạnh nhau trên chiếc ghế dài, dõi theo chương trình truyền hình thực tế khỉ gió nào đấy.

“Chuyện đã như vậy sẵn rồi.” Gã hớp một ngụm bia.

Wade há hốc mồm hít hà, che miệng và lấy tay quạt quạt. “Ôi giồi ôi, anh có _xem_ không đấy?” Cậu ta chớp chớp mi mắt trông tởm đến nỗi Cable cảm thấy, trong khoảng nửa giây, nỗi thôi thúc muốn đâm phập vào mắt cậu ta.   

 

Gã làm dịu đầu mình đi bằng việc chú tâm lại vào chiếc tivi  thay vì trợn ngược măt lên, trên đó chiếu một gã lỏi nào đấy đang cố quyết định xem người phụ nữ nào xứng để được tặng đoá hoa hồng. Liệu đây có phải là thứ được trả tiền để giải trí ở thế kỷ 21? Gã hỏi xem có còn cái gì theo nghĩa đen có thể xem nữa không, nhưng Wade tỏ ta kinh hoàng và khăng khăng rằng nó là _cực điểm của ngành giải trí thế kỷ 21 đấy ông già, tôi cóc biết anh vui chơi kiểu gì ở tương lai nhưng đây chính là đỉnh cao của drama_ và thế là họ phải cùng nhau xem nó.  

(Tiện thể, gã đã cố chuyển kênh và Wade ngay tức thì đập bể luôn cái điều khiển nên gã không thể làm thế nữa. Kiểu gì gã cũng khốn đốn.)

“Anh có đang coi không hả? Thằng kia vừa đưa một đoá hồng cho _Sydney_ kìa!” Cable cảm thấy tiếng cười khùng khục ngớ ngẩn sắp vọt ra khỏi họng gã, và gã chỉ ngăn được nó bằng việc ngả đầu ra sau, nhắm mắt lại, và áp lon bia lạnh lên sống mũi. _Chúa ơi_ , từ khi nào đây đã thành cuộc đời gã? Mới chưa đầy một tháng trước, gã hẵng còn đang vật lộn để sống còn, và giờ thì -   

 

“Ồ, khỉ gió thật! Cái đéo gì vậy? _Helen_?”

Có lẽ gã nên để Wade chết luôn cho rồi.

Có tiếng vải chà xát lên vải – Wade đang cục cựa. Và rồi -

“Wade.”

“Ừ, gì thế Robot – Cop?”

“Đệch – Tôi còn không nên hỏi – có phải chân cậu đang để trong lòng tôi không?”

“Chắc chắn luôn, bánh đường ạ.”

Tiếng nghiến răng nghiến lợi có vẻ là nhạc hiệu dành riêng cho Wade rồi. “Bỏ chúng ra.”

Wade lún sâu hơn vào phần tay ghế, dụi dụi chân mạnh hơn vào lòng Cable. “Thôi, để đây thoải mái hơn.” Rồi một chân lại cố thử thêm một chút thoải mái nữa với cơ thể của Cable, và gã nghĩ thế là đủ lắm rồi.

“Tôi sẽ cắt chân cậu đấy, Wilson.”

Không nhúc nhích gì, cho đến khi Cable ngồi dậy và lần tìm con dao dắt hông.

“Thôi được rồi, đồ phá đám. Không tin được là anh ghét ôm ấp cơ đấy.”

Cable uống nốt chỗ bia còn lại của gã, đứng dậy và hướng về phía bếp.

“Ê, anh lấy hộ tôi lon bia được không?”

“Đệch cậu.” Nhưng gã vẫn ném một lon bia bay xuyên qua hành lang rồi lao tới phòng khách, bật thẳng vào đầu Wade một cách hoàn hảo.

 

Ngày tiếp theo, Cable tỉ mỉ lùa chiếc tua vít xuống dưới tấm kim loại ở trên một trong những khấu súng của gã. Động tác cẩn trọng, tinh tế chính là chìa khoá – bất kỳ một cử động sai lầm nào cũng có thể dẫn đến thảm kịch, bởi tính bất ổn từ nội tại khẩu súng -  

“Này bạn yêu, đang làm cái chì thế nạ?”

Cable rất cẩn thận để không nhảy dựng lên, để _không_ thổi bay cả hai người họ xuống thẳng địa ngục, nhưng ngón tay kim loại của gã siết cái tay cầm tua vít chặt đến nỗi nó nứt răng rắc.

“Oa, anh có nhiều súng thế nhờ.” Wade vẫn kề sát bên tai gã, và Cable phải cố gắng lắm mới không đâm cậu ta bằng tua vít. “Đang khắc phục cái gì à?”

Nhưng kỹ năng sinh tồn còi cọc của cậu ta hẳn đã chọn phát động vào ngay lúc đó, vì cậu ta đi vòng sang phía bên kia của bàn làm việc và nhảy lên đó, ngồi bắt chéo chân và quan sát Cable làm việc.

Cable săm soi đề phòng cậu ta một lúc, rồi quay lại với việc sửa chữa khẩu súng.

Sự tĩnh lặng đã minh chứng là vượt quá sức chịu đựng của Wade, cậu ta bắt đầu, “Anh có biết Giáo sư và tất cả những tên tuổi tiếng tăm đều không bao giờ ở đây không? Tôi đã hỏi gã siêu nhân họ đang ở chỗ nào và rõ ràng là họ đang ở Hawaii ngay lúc này. Bỏ mẹ Hawaii. Anh có biết tôi sẽ làm gì để được ở Hawaii bây giờ không? Ha, thật ra thì, phần lớn số đó kiểu gì cũng sẽ được tôi thực hiện thôi - ”  

Cable bỏ hết từ ngữ ngoài tai, biến Wade từ một nỗi khó chịu thành một dạng tiếng ồn trắng kỳ quái. Thật là lạ, nhưng Wade ngày càng chiếm lấy vị trí trong tâm gã hơn. Gã phát hiện ra gã thi thoảng thích có cậu ta ở bên cạnh, một điều đáng báo động đấy – có lẽ đó là Hội chứng Stockholm chăng? Nhưng có một điều gì đấy – cực kỳ đáng tin cậy ở Wade. Cậu ta phiền toái một cách đáng tin.   

Và tâm trí của cậu ấy – tâm trí của cậu ấy thật đẹp. Cable cho rằng Wade sở hữu tâm thức gợi cảm và đẹp đẽ nhất gã từng biết. Chỉ là thật đáng xấu hổ làm sao nó lại gắn kết cùng nhân cách của cậu ta. 

Nhìn chung, người ta thường có tâm trí giống nhau đến đáng buồn. Ồ, chắc chắn rồi, bạn có thể có một chút đa dạng, nhưng chúng đều là những mẫu hình cơ bản như nhau. Rất dễ để bỏ qua, rất dễ để lơ là. Nhưng tâm trí của Wade thì chói loá. Tán loạn một cách bất kham, nơ-ron nổ lốp bốp và kêu đing đing trong một khuôn hình khó hiểu – như một cái máy pinball vướng vào một cơn lốc xoáy. Khi Wade ở gần, gã không thể ngừng chú ý đến cậu ấy.

“ – và anh có lắng nghe tôi lúc này không đấy? Sao tôi lại diễn thuyết nếu đứa viết fic không tập trung vào tôi nhỉ?”

“Hửm?” Cable ngâm nga một tiếng vô thưởng vô phạt, bật tấm kim loại trở lại vị trí trong khẩu súng và ngước nhìn lên. “Em đang nói gì à, người đẹp?”

“Tôi đi xem Netflix đây.” Wade nói.

 

“Các anh không có bánh kếp ở tương lai à?”

Nate ngẫm đây có thể là lần đầu tiên Wade nghe thật sự nghiêm túc trong cuộc đời của cậu ấy. “Quá xa xỉ.”

“Vậy là anh thật sự, thật lòng chưa bao giờ nếm bánh kếp. Hay thịt lợn xông muối à?”

“Bọn tôi còn chẳng có lợn nữa là.”

Wade há hốc hít hà nhìn gã. “Còn chẳng có nữa là – cái đéo gì để tồn tại nếu không có thịt lợn xông muối chứ? Mấy anh ăn gì vậy – chuột cống à?” Rồi cậu ta vung tay. “Quên đê, tôi còn chẳng muốn biết đâu. Tôi sẽ đi làm bánh kếp và thịt lợn xông muối ngay bây giờ.”

Cable hạ xuống khẩu súng gã đang đánh bóng. “Chắc là tôi ăn được.”

Gã đi theo Wade suốt căn biệt thự, mấy từ lẩm bẩm kiểu “Đéo có cả bánh kếp,”, “Đéo có cả _thịt lợn xông muối_ ,” rơi lại về phía gã.

 

Căn bếp lập tức biến thành cả bãi chiến trường. Wade mặc một chiếc tạp dề “Hun Đầu Bếp Nào”, và trông rất hy vọng trong một khoảnh khắc, nhưng Cable chỉ cho cậu ta một cái _liếc_ và sắp xếp lại bàn bếp để quan sát cậu ấy nấu nướng.

 

 

 

Sau khi suýt soát né được một đám mây bột lần thứ ba, gã nói, “Bánh kếp có thường hay lộn xộn thế này không?”

“Nè nè, coi chừng cái giọng Chiến binh Mùa đông chết người đó nghen!” Wade quay người lại, cử chỉ man dại với cái xẻng lật. “Nấu ăn là một môn nghệ thuật tinh tế, và tôi là da Vinci, Picasso – chết tiệt - ” Cái xẻng lật hất đổ nguyên chai sữa xuống khỏi quầy bếp. Wade nhào lên mạnh bạo để chụp lấy nó, nhưng Cable chỉ thở dài và đỡ nó với sức mạnh ngoại cảm chỉ bằng một động tác.

“Thế quái nào mà anh làm được thế?”

“Gì? Cậu không biết à?” Cái chai bay lơ lửng về lại quầy. Wade nhìn đăm đăm giữa nó và Cable trông đến là khôi hài.

“Bộ phim thật sự khá là mập mờ trong mọi chuyện – anh thật sự sở hữu siêu năng ngoại cảm à? Anh có biết là bao lâu nay đời tôi sẽ dễ dàng hơn biết bao nếu anh chỉ cần sử dụng nó thôi không?”

“Cả thần giao cách cảm nữa, nếu điều đó có ích.”

“ _Cái đéo gì -_ ”  Wade chỉ bị cắt ngang bởi mấy cái bánh kết bùng lên thành ngọn lửa.

 

“Vậy là anh có thể làm đủ hết mấy trò điều khiển trí óc khỉ gió hở?” Cable thật lòng có hơi kinh hãi bởi khả năng đánh chén bằng tốc độ bàn thờ của Wade. Gã thậm chí còn chưa cắn một miếng (nghi là chưa chín tới) bánh kép và đĩa của Wade đã bay hết nửa.  

“Chưa chắc.” Gã cắn một miếng bánh kếp cùng thịt lợn xông muối. “Hơ. Mùi vị - ”

“Tôi thề với em bé Giê-xu, nếu anh nói chữ chuột cống là tôi sẽ _hét lên_ \- ”

“Mùi vị ngon hơn bề ngoài.”

“Cảm ơn.” Rõ rằng điều này đã là đủ để thành một lời tán dương đối với Wade, người trông tự mãn đến khó tin. “Vậy là anh không thể làm đủ hết mấy trò điều khiển trí óc khỉ gió hả?”

“Đoán là về mặt lý thuyết thì thế thôi, nhưng sức mạnh của tôi bị hạn chế. Tôi cần nó phần lớn là để kiềm hãm virus.” Gã chỉ về phía cánh tay kim loại.

Wade xị mặt. “Chà, cứ như là Marvel tạo ra cái thứ nhảm nhí ấy để cố gây ấn tượng nhưng rốt cuộc lại làm không tới ấy nhỉ.”

Một khoảng lặng ngọt ngào, yên bình kéo dài được một chốc ngắn, thế rồi: “Sức mạnh giới hạn? Vậy – vậy anh có thể, _kiểu như_ đọc được tâm trí tôi à? Thế con số nào tôi đang nghĩ đến ngay lúc này?”

Cable nhăn mày như thể đang tập trung vậy. “69”

“Cái đéo – anh _đúng là_ nhà ngoại cảm thật!”

“Đoán mò đấy. Tại cậu trẻ con quá thôi.”

 

Sau khi họ dùng xong bữa, Wade tót thẳng ra cửa, bỏ mặc Cable với đống chén đĩa. Nhưng trước khi cậu ta đào tẩu thành công, Cable nói. “Wade.”

“Ừ, bé lùn?” Cậu ta dừng lại ở ngưỡng cửa, nửa xoay người lại.

Cable ngập ngừng một lát, rồi nói, “Nathan. Tên tôi ấy – không phải là Cable. Mà là Nathan.”

Gã đang mong đợi điều gì đây? Một ‘Khoảnh khắc Dặm son’, vì Wade cứ gọi như thế mãi? Thay vào đấy thì Wade lại đông cứng trong khoảng nửa giây, và rồi thoát ra một tiếng cười rúc rích nghe thật khó chịu. “Tên anh là _Nate_ à?” 

 

Tiếng hoả lực. Nate núp sau  một tường hỏng nát. Một cú nổ chấn động làm vôi vữa vụn rơi, rung chuyển mặt đất như thể tiếng sấm kinh thiên động địa. Tay gã siết mạnh khẩu súng đang cầm. Một tiếng hít thở ngắn. Rồi thêm một tiếng nữa. Và rồi nhảy lên trên bức tường.     

Và Hope, bỗng dưng không hiểu sao, lại đứng ngay giữa chiến trường. “Hope - ” Từ ngữ tuôn trào khỏi môi gã.

Con bé quay lại và vẫy tay với gã, mái tóc đỏ của nó như một vệt máu tương phản trên nền xám chiến tranh. Rồi tiếng súng vang lên lần nữa, đất đá văng lên dọc mặt đất. Một đường hướng thẳng đến Hope. “Hope – con ơi – chạy - ”  

Nhưng con bé chỉ mỉm cười với gã, vẫn vẫy tay kể cả khi viên đạn đầu tiên găm xuyên qua nó.

“Không - ”

 

Nate thở dốc choàng tỉnh.

 

Lại một giấc mơ nữa. Gã ngồi dậy, hai tay cạ lên mặt và ấn gò tay lên mắt. Chỉ là một giấc mơ nữa mà thôi, chỉ là một giấc mơ nữa mà thôi… Gã lặp đi lặp lại như thần chú cho đến khi quai hàm gã ngừng siết chặt, bàn tay gã thôi lẩy bẩy. Cho đến khi gã cảm thấy đủ khoẻ để đưa tay rời khỏi mắt. 

Gã rướn người, bật đèn ngủ lên. Kiểm tra đồng hồ. 3 giờ sáng. Tuyệt. Gã cũng chẳng có ý định ngủ thêm, thế nên gã vung chân khỏi giường và mặc quần dài, rời phòng để đi thám thính khu dinh thự.

Gã chẳng biết mình đang kiếm tìm điều gì, nhưng gã phát hiện ra nó khi thấy đèn bếp sáng từ lúc nào. Wade đứng quay mặt khỏi cửa, hai bàn tay chống lên trên gờ quầy bếp, dáng hình mang một đường nét căng thẳng. 

“Hiện đang không có tâm trạng để bị gọi là mặt lờ đâu, Nate ạ.” Cậu ta nói.

“Tôi chỉ đang tìm nước uống thôi mà.” Nate đáp, lấy một cái ly.

Wade quay người lại, và rồi, chăm chú vào Nate với một cái nhìn là lạ mà Nate chưa từng thấy ở cậu ta trước đây. “Ngay cả người máy to lớn đáng sợ cũng gặp ác mộng nữa, nhỉ?” Giọng cậu ấy thiếu mất nét thường thấy – nhịp hồ hởi quen thuộc, Nate nghĩ, có gì đó về nó quá phẳng, quá chết chóc. Cay đắng theo một kiểu chẳng hề hợp với cậu ấy chút nào.

 

Nate nhấp ly nước của gã, nuốt xuống. Nó không loại bỏ được cái thít rát trong cổ họng gã, nhưng có lẽ không gì có thể. “Con gái tôi.” Cuối cùng, gã cũng nói. “Tôi thấy con bé chết. Nhiều kiểu khác nhau, vào mỗi lần, nhưng…” Tiếng gã phai dần, phải nhấp thêm ngụm nước để che đậy cái khàn đặc trong giọng nói. Hope còn _sống_. Gã biết chứ. Nhưng – gã cần phải đảm bảo con bé luôn như vậy.   

Wade di chuyển đến đứng bên cạnh Nate, thế rồi, áp cả hai người với nhau từ vai tới đùi, một nhiệt lượng thiêu đốt phía bên trái của Nate. Lạ kỳ thay, Nate chẳng thấy cần phải nhúc nhích chi cả.

“Tôi thấy Ness. Chết. Lần này đến lần khác. Anh biết đấy, nếu tôi ném con dao phết kem cheese ấy sang trái ba inch thôi…” Wade bật ra một tiếng cười méo mó, tự giễu chính mình. “Chúa ơi, cả hai ta đều hỏng hết mẹ rồi.”

Nate không nhịn được – gã cũng bật ra một tiếng khúc khích đồng tình. Chẳng phải họ chỉ là một cặp  thôi sao?

Wade vẫn ấm nóng ấn lên phía bên trái gã. Nate phát hiện ra bản thân gã hy vọng cậu ấy sẽ chẳng bao giờ rời đi.

 

Dinh thự vẫn yên tĩnh khi họ quay về phòng mình. Phòng Nate trước, và rồi sau khi mở cánh cửa gã vẫn đứng lóng ngóng bên khung cửa, xoa xoa sau gáy mình.

“Wade - ” Gã nuốt xuống cái phần trong gã đang thét gào rằng đây là Ý tưởng tồi. “ – cậu có muốn vào trong không? Đêm nay thôi?”

“Tôi hiện không ham muốn lắm con cu Người máy huỷ diệt đâu.”

“Chúa ơi – ý tôi không phải thế - ” Cable nhấn lên sống mũi của mình. “Không có gì lạ đâu. Ý tôi là sẽ dễ ngủ hơn nếu có thêm người. Ít ác mộng hơn.”  

“Được thôi. Sao cũng được.” Wade đẩy bằng vai để đi ngang qua gã mà tiến vào phòng. “Tôi sẽ chiếm phía bên trái giường đấy nhé.”

Nate đảo mắt, nhưng lại tủm tỉm khi gã đóng cửa phòng ngủ lại. 

 

Họ chẳng nói về chuyện này vào sáng hôm sau.

 

Họ cũng chẳng nói về nó vào bất cứ dịp nào.

 

Một ngày nọ Nate tiến vào phòng khách, nhìn Wade Wilson đang ngồi trên ghế dài trong chiếc áo ba lỗ màu hồng, bận quần jean ngắn, xỏ đôi dép lỗ cá sấu _hâm bỏ mẹ_ , và nhận ra _Đệch, tao yêu thằng cha này mất rồi_. Gã cũng chẳng nói gì về chuyện này luôn.

 

Họ lại ở trong giữa chừng của một nhiệm vụ khác khi Nate cảm thấy tâm trí Wade tắt lịm. “Wade!” Gã gào lên, bắn vỡ sọ hai tên nữa bằng sung trước khi điên cuồng chuyển hướng ngược lại. Sau gã nhìn thấy Wade, gã gần như nhảy theo sau một tên tay sai hoảng loạn xuống dưới đường hầm. Nate vận dụng sức mạnh, tìm ra thêm năm tên địch nữa xung quanh gã. Nhưng vẫn không thấy Wade. Chỉ một khoảnh khắc để hạ năm tên, và rồi gã chạy đoạn đường dốc, né tránh xe cộ và tìm kiếm Wade.  

Và rồi tâm trí cậu ấy nhấp nháy hiện hữu trở lại.

“Wade!” Gã lại thét gào, dò theo tâm thức của cậu ấy đến chỗ nền của một cây cột bê tông. Dưới này là cả một bãi be bét – người kia hẳn đã cầm nhiều hơn là chỉ vài quả lựu đạn, bởi vì vụn vữa ở khắp mọi nơi. Và – kia là Wade, đang nằm, vẫn một mảnh vẹn nguyên, người chết thì ở phía bên cạnh.   

“Chào Nate!” Wade nghe mơ màng _bỏ mẹ_ , điều không hẳn gây ngạc nhiên lắm, bởi vì -

“Cậu có một đoạn cốt thép xiên qua đầu kìa.” Nate nói tỉnh rụi, quỳ gối bên cạnh cậu ấy.

Cặp mắt trên mặt nạ Wade mở lớn, tay dò lên để bắt lấy thanh thép. “Woah. Kể cả thế thì đây vẫn không phải là lần đầu tiên nó xảy ra.” Rồi cậu với lên bắt lấy Nate. “Nè, Nate. Anh phải – anh phải tới gần hơn tí - ” Ngón tay lấm tấm máu chạm vào mặt Nate, cạ qua phần lởm chởm của mái tóc undercut để xoa tay lên phía sau đầu gã, và thường thì gã sẽ khước từ, nhưng giờ đây gã chỉ biết ơn vì Wade đã ổn (kể cả khi cậu ta có là một thằng khốn khó giết đi chăng nữa).  

Khuôn mặt họ bây giờ chỉ cách nhau có vài inch, Nate nhìn xuống Wade. Gã thở một hơi, liếm môi. Và rồi tay Wade chạm vào đùi gã.

Nate căng cứng người khi Wade mò tay thẳng xuống mông gã và – nắm lấy một khẩu súng của gã? 

Và nã đạn một tên nào đấy đang tiến lên phía sau gã.

“Thằng ngu này.” Nate gầm gừ, trìu mến, kéo đoạn cốt thép ra khỏi đầu Wade.

 

Trở lại biệt thự, sau đấy, khi đã tắm rửa và sửa sang, bọn họ lại trở lại trên chiếc ghế dài ngồi xem chương trình truyền hình thực tế khỉ gió. Wade để chân lên bụng Nate lần nữa, và Nate thì đặt một tay nằm yên ổn nhẹ nhàng trên mắt cá chân Wade.

Buồn cười đấy, nhưng – gã phát hiện ra rằng gã chẳng thấy phiền khi có Wade ở gần.

“Wade.” Gã nói, không rời mắt khỏi TV lúc đang nói. “Cố đừng chết nhé.”

Gã có thể _nghe_ thấy Wade đảo mắt. “Làm như người ta nghe theo ấy.” Như thể để nhấn mạnh quan điểm của mình, cậu ta chọc vào đùi Nate bằng một chân.

“Nghiêm túc đấy, Wilson. Cảm giác lạ lắm khi không có tâm trí của cậu quậy phá não tôi.”

“Anh có thể cảm thấy tâm trí tôi mọi lúc à? Thật là lãng mạn quá đi mất.” Wade vỗ tay lên tim mình. “Có phải tôi đang nghe thấy bài Careless Whisper nổi lên phía sau không nhờ?”

Nate đảo mắt, nhưng vẫn xuôi theo cậu. “Cậu giống như chuông báo động kêu om sòm ở đây này, chàng đẹp trai ạ.” Gã vỗ lên trán mình. “Khá là khó để bỏ lỡ lắm đấy.” 

“Ái chà, liệu một người đàn ông có thể có chút riêng tư nào không hả? Có vài thứ tôi muốn giữ riêng ở đây, nếu anh hiểu ý tôi.” Wade nháy mắt trơ tráo.

Nate khịt mũi. “Đừng lo, tôi không đọc được cậu đâu – Tôi nghĩ khả năng tự phục hồi cơ thể của cậu đã làm rối nó rồi. Tôi chỉ cảm nhận được cậu thôi.”

Wade chớp chớp mắt vài lần, lần đầu tiên rơi vào im lặng. “Khoan, vậy anh thật sự không đọc được tâm trí tôi à?” 

Nate nhìn sang cậu. “Gì? Không.”

Wade đã chết sững từ lúc nào. “Ôi trời ơi.” Cậu nói. Cậu ngồi bật dậy, rút cổ chân ra khỏi lòng Nate. “Anh không biết.”

Nate nhăn mày, bối rối. “Tôi không biết…?”

Và rồi Wade nhào ngang qua ghế và hôn gã, cánh tay cuốn vòng quanh gáy gã thật chặt.

Phải rồi. Đệch. Gã không biết thật.

 

Họ khó khăn lắm mới về được phòng Nate. Nate cảm thấy như thanh niên lần nữa, dập cánh cửa đóng sập và đẩy Wade tựa lưng lên nó.

“Em đang nói với tôi là chúng ta lẽ ra có thể đã làm chuyện từ nhiều tháng trước?” Gã gầm gừ, trầm thấp trong cuống họng, rồi lần tới cổ họng Wade. Râu lởm chởm cạ lên làm da lằn sẹo.

“Vãi – linh – hồn – Em đã suy nghĩ những ý nghĩ _ngả ngớn_ hư hỏng nhất nhất về anh cả mấy tháng qua rồi.”

Nate cắn vào vị trí nơi cổ Wade gặp cằm gã. “Em nghe có vẻ lý luận quá rồi đấy.”

 

“Oài, đối với một lão già mà nói anh biết là anh có thể – úi, đệch, đệch, đệch – anh có thể gây nứng đấy.” Wade thở dốc sau đó, vì Nate đẩy vào trong cậu.

Nate bắt lấy môi Wade bằng miệng gã, rót tất cả những gì gã có vào nụ hôn. “Anh yêu em, đồ thảm hoạ nhân loại chết tiệt .” Gã thầm thì từ ngữ nhấn lên môi cậu, kính dâng nó thấm vào làn da cậu, đẩy nó vào sâu thẳm cơ thể cậu. Wade không tỏ ra cậu nghe được chúng, nhưng rồi thì, ai sẽ trách cậu ấy được đây? 

 

“Anh biết không, em cũng thế.”

“Hửmm?” Nate gần như quá rã rời để làm bất cứ điều gì hơn việc nhìn xuống gã trai đang nằm vắt ngang ngực gã. “Em cũng thế cái gì?”

“Cái – anh biết đấy – chữ Y ấy. Yêu đương ấy.” Wade không thể nhìn vào mắt gã. “Ý em là, sau Ness em đoán em chỉ không nghĩ có thể có thêm ai khác, nhưng rồi anh xuất hiện với cái cánh tay Người máy huỷ diệt và khẩu súng to bự và khuôn mặt giận dữ và rồi anh tiếp nhận em, và - ” 

“Chúa ơi Wade ạ, em có khi nào im mồm đi không?” Nhưng Nate mỉm cười khi gã nói, mỉm cười khi gã hôn cậu.

 

Mỉm cười khi gã cảm nhận được sự điên rồ đẹp đẽ quen thuộc từ tâm trí Wade, chỉ trong một khoảnh khắc, xếp thành từ ngữ: _Em yêu anh_.

 


End file.
